


Evergreen.

by moonshoesavis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesavis/pseuds/moonshoesavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas buy a Christmas Tree for the first time. What begins as a family Christmas may soon be torn apart and give rise to gulit, betrayal and jealousy. Can the boys find a way back into normalcy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen.

The day started slowly. Dean had finally finished school and his shifts at Bobby’s were few and far between at this time of year anyway. Castiel had woken before Dean and kissed him awake in the bed hey had shared for exactly one year. Dean moaned and rolled over, body aching from lying under an old Jag MK2 for the entirety of the previous day. “What time is it?” he murmured pushing his head further into the pillow than was comfortable in an attempt to claw back the dream he’d been having about Cas in an apron and not much else. “10, it’s getting late.”  
“10 o’ clock Cas? God. Can’t I have another hour at least?” He felt Cas slip slowly away from him, out of bed and moaned again at the loss of contact “You could go back to sleep… or you could join me.” Dean lifted his head from the feathery goodness to watch Cas’ ass swing into their en suite, “You know just how to persuade me” Dean smiled before tossing back the sheets and following his partner into their bathroom.  
After a long, steamy (in more ways than one) shower, the couple headed downstairs to the kitchen. “It’s December 9th.” Cas called over his shoulder as he tossed pancake batter in the pan, “What would you like to do today?” normally on the anniversary of buying their house just outside of Dover, Delaware Dean and Cas would celebrate by doing something they’d never done before. Nothing big, maybe try a new restaurant or sleep outside, one year Castiel had introduced an ‘outfit’ element in the bedroom; an element which Dean was now quite fond of from time to time. “I don’t know, we have to be at Sam and Jess’ by seven- ish , I told Sammy I’d help the kids decorate.” Dean replied, coming up behind Cas and slipping his calloused hands round the slender waist, dropping a kiss on the other man’s forehead as he turned around. Another tradition they’d picked up over the past couple of years was spending Christmas at Sam’s with his wife Jessica and their two kids. Rob and Joni had been mithering Dean all week to come and decorate the house with them and Dean , being the softy he was, had agreed. “Okay, well think about it while I finish this article, then maybe we could do it before we have to go.” Castiel wrote in the commitments section for the New York Journal but he mostly worked from home, going into the office only occasionally to talk about changes in the department and stuff Dean didn’t really listen to. He knew that Cas wanted more than just the commitments section, maybe a book deal one day, and he was good enough too from what Castiel had allowed him to read of his work.  
“Okay, cool.” Dean replied as he sat opposite the kitchen window to eat the pancakes Cas set down in front of him. His gaze moved from the scene outside – overcast with some light rain which made Dean, feel all the more warm in Cas’ slippers and his favourite Rio Bravo shirt, well his second favourite, across to Castiel in his actual favourite shirt emblazoned with the ACDC logo.  
The shirt is slightly too big and swamps Cas’ runners frame but the grey shows off his darker skin and makes those eyes all the more blue. Dean’s roam over Cas: from his black bed-hair still sticking up in a way that makes him look like a little boy to his long fingers with perfectly rounded nails that skim across his laptop as he writes of yet another marriage, making it sound like the only place that anyone could ever be happy and he wonders idly if Cas will ever write about their wedding. Although he knows neither of them is going anywhere, sometimes Dean wonders about what it would be like if him and Cas did ever get married, if anything would change.  
They sat like that for another hour or so, Cas muttering under his breath at his paper and Dean loving the way he pushed his glasses up his nose and thinking about the creases in his hands before Dean got up to go do something productive instead of just mooning.  
Cas looked up for Dean after a while and meandered through the house to find him sitting in the big armchair in the lounge, reading The unbecoming of Mara Dyer - a book he had recommended. “Any good?”  
“Yeah it’s pretty good, she’s just moved away.”  
“Listen, I just thought of something we could do today.” Cas hesitated, fidgeting with his fingernails.  
“Shoot.”  
“Well, maybe we could buy a Christmas tree?”  
“Sure, it’d be nice to have one, even if we don’t see it on Christmas day. Make the run up more festive. That’s a great idea, we’ll go when I’ve finished this chapter yeah?” Cas gave Dean a small smile and kissed him on the forehead, Dean breathing in his cinnamon-y scent. “I’ll get my coat.”

The couple milled around the farm they had driven out to in order to purchase that Christmas tree – arms linked to keep out the biting winter air. Said farm belonged to a family friend of Castiel’s , Balthazar or something, so they got a discount. Dean gazed across the yard , full of people: couples, families with kids, a band of old timers who seemed to be arguing about what type of tree was best while a couple of children, looked like brother and sister, ran around their feet. Dean watched them throw their heads back as they laughed with their whole bodies, taking no notice of red noses and chapped lips, they shouted and screamed in the beginnings of snowfall drifting down from the heavens – dropping what looked like flakes of dandruff onto people’s shoulders and then, as it touched the floor, fading as soon as it had settled.  
“This one seems pretty even.”  
“huh?” Dean snapped out of his pensive mode and had to stare at Castiel for a second to let his eyes refocus. “This tree, it looks like it has the same density on the right and left.”  
“Yeah, let’s get this one then.” Cas frowned at dean’s short reply .  
“Are you okay?” Dean shook away the ever sprouting thoughts of family that had been bandying about in his mind since they’d arrived at the farm and smiled widely at his lover, genuinely happy that they were doing this – even if it was only for the run up to Christmas. “Yes, love, sorry. I’m fine. Really good in fact.” He assured Cas, gripping the back of the man’s neck affectionately to impress his point. “Okay. So. This one?” Castiel replied, still eyeing Dean nervously, as if they were back on their first date all over again.  
“Looks good to me.” Dean wheezed, hauling the large spruce tree onto his shoulder and carrying it over to where they packaged them in netting so you could take them in your car – glad that they’d come in Cas’ old pickup so space wouldn’t be a problem. “I’ll go pay, meet you by the car” The shorter man moved Dean to the side, pressing the flat of his palm into the small of his back to do so; a move that never failed to make his breath hitch in his throat. Clearing it, he replied “Get some pie in the farm shop will you, I think they had cherry when we came in.”  
“I won’t forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I hope you enjoyed that chapt. this started out as a christmassy one shot but I keep getting ideas and so now I think It'll take a bit longer to finish. I'll try to keep updates as regular as I can :) but encouragement in the form of constructive criticism always helps. Thanks for reading!


End file.
